BANGHIM - Not chocolate but rollercoster -sequel-
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: [Chapt 2] "Hanya aku yang boleh marah disini. Kau hadiahku, kau ingat?". Tidakkah Himchan lebih berharga dari sebuah barang bagi seorang Bang Yongguk. Himchan kembali tersadar jika,Yongguk tidak memberikannya coklat. Melainkan membawanya menaiki rollercoaster (Bad sumarry)
1. Chapter 1

Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance - Hurt– Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: **

**No Bash!**

**If you don't like the gendre or the pairing just leave**

**Typo's normal**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Not Chocolate but Rollercoster**

**(sequel)**

.

.

.

.

.

**"Seakan melayang ketika dengan cepat rollercoster menukik turun, jatung dan nafasmu, tercekat"**  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Himchan tidak tau apa yang membuatnya kini berada disini, ditempatnya saat ini. Duduk di sebuah tempat tidur di hotel yang letaknya mungkin ratusan mil dari negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

Praha, Ibukota negara Republik Ceko. Keseluruhan kota yang penuh akan unsur seni-nya ini menjadi pusat pariwisata di belahan dunia eropa. Memanjakan mata dengan sangat baik hingga berujung dengan kebahagiaan direlung hati.

Pria berambut cepak terbaring dengan mata terpejam disebelah Himchan, sekali lagi bertanya pada dirinya mengapa dengan cepat dia mengaggukkan kepala akan ajakkan pria tampan itu, Bang Yongguk.

Saat ini memang masa liburan dan sebenarnya Himchan sudah berencana untuk terbang ke New York menghabiskan liburannya disana namun disinilah dia sekarang, terdampar di Praha bersama pria tampan bernama Bang Yongguk. Kekasihnya.

"Euungh ,,"

"Jam berapa?"

"9 ,,"

Yongguk bergelung malas didalam selimutnya, membuat tubuh atasnya yang tidak mengenakan pakaian terekspos. Dari sudut matanya Himchan masih bisa melihat pahatan sempurna di bagian perut Yongguk yang kini malah meloloskan seluruh tubuhnya dari balutan selimut.

.

.

"Kau pesan sarapan saja, aku mau mandi"

Himchan tidak menjawab, sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat akibat pertunjukkan Yongguk satu menit yang lalu dan ketika Yongguk menutup pintu kamar mandi Himchan barulah menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar tertahan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

Berdiri di depan lift, brosur ditangan yang kini tengah dibaca hanya pelarian kecil Himchan untuk membunuh moment sepi diantara dirinya dan Yongguk hingga kedua orang itu kembali hadir diantara mereka, Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Hari ini kalian akan kemana Hyung?"

" _Praha castile_ "

Dalam hati Himchan mengutuk Yongguk untuk menampilkan _gummy smile_ sempurnanya saat ini, pipinya yang bersemu merah tak dapat Himchan hindarkan.

.

.

.

TING

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, keempat orang itu masuk dengan patuh kedalam ruangan persegi empat yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar hotel.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah melihat halaman yang sama hampir 10 menit"

Brosur itu lenyap dari hadapannya, Himchan menariknya untuk dibawa kebelakang tubuhnya. Tertangkap basah akan kegugupan yang dia rasakan. Pria manis itu tersenyum hangat pada Himchan. "Aku senang Hyung mau ikut bersama kami", Himchan tersenyum ramah pada Youngjae, pria manis yang jadi juniornya di kampus dan juga orang yang menjadikannya taruhan.

Seseorang dari dua pria yang berdiri disamping mereka melirik untuk bisa mengabadikan senyuman manis Himchan.

_'You're my beautiful gift'_

.

.

.

TING

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, Youngjae dan Himchan keluar terlebih dahulu, mendahului Daehyun dan Yongguk. "Hyung, kau ,, belum melakukannya?" tanya Daehyun karena tidak ada keganjilan dari cara Himchan berjalan. Himchan mendengar ucapan Daehyun dengan sangat jelas, jarak yang hanya tiga langkah membuat telinganya menangkap pembicaraan itu. "Kita seminggu disini, masih banyak waktu Daehyunaa ,,"

.

.

.

GLUP

.

.  
>.<p>

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Kastil besar layaknya dalam cerita dongeng kini memanjakan mata. _Praha castile_ yang akan terlihat berwarna keemasan dimalam hari ini adalah salah satu dari kastil-kastil terbesar di dunia yang memiliki panjang 570M dan lebar rata-rata 130M. Himchan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terkagum akan kemegahan dan keindahan bangunan klasik dihadapannya, tidak heran jika _Praha castile_ ini menjadi salah satu pemberhentian wisata favorite di Praha.

.

.

"Lebih bagus dari New York kan?"

.

.

Uups. Himchan lupa jika kini tepat disampingnya tengah berdiri seorang pria tampan, seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "Aaaah ,,, akhirnya. Welcome to Praha" Himchan memperhatikan dengan hikmat punggung bidang pria yang berjalan didepannya. Sosok yang dicintainya diam-diam selama dua tahun, seseorang yang membuatnya terjerat rasa penasaran.

Bang Yongguk untuknya adalah sosok misterius, yah sekiranya itu bagi Himchan yang seorang anak _Chaebol_ yang tidak begitu suka membaur. Tunggu, bukankan anak-anak yang menuntut ilmu di kampusnya itu memang anak-anak orang kaya yang akan jadi penerus kerajaan bisnis orang tua mereka, jadi Yongguk adalah salah satu dari mereka? Lalu untuk apa dia bertaruh untuk mendapatkan sebuah mobil yang bisa jadi akan sangat mudah dimilikinya?. Sekiranya nanti Himchan akan menanyakan hal tersebut karena itu bersangkutan dengan dirinya dan status mereka saat ini, tentu saja itu jika Himchan berani mempertanyakannya.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Marbel indah itu mengedip, tersadar akan lamunanya dari pria yang kini mengulurkan tangan padanya. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan itu, Himchan malah menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya percuma, Yongguk berjalan menghampiri pria cantik yang menundukkan kepalanya. Menggenggam tangan putih itu untuk mengiringi langkahnya masuk menuju _Praha castile_, "Pegang tanganku dan jangan sampai terlepas kalau kau tidak mau tersesat" Himchan berdecak pelan, ucapan Yongguk barusan seakan meremehkannya, membuatnya terlihat selayaknya anak kecil yang akan tersesat jika terpisah dengan sang ibu.

"Jika tersesat aku akan pulang ke hotel"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi apa kau ingat nama hotel tempat kita menginap?"

.

.

.

Oops

.

.

.

Yongguk menahan tawanya, sebisa mungkin tidak terbahak-bahak saat ini ketika dilihatnya marbel indah kesukaannya membesar kaget. Sudah dipastikan jika kekasihnya ini lupa atau bahkan tidak tau nama hotel tempat mereka menginap dan dibandingkan tertawa kini Yongguk lebih memilih untuk meletakkan tangannya satu lagi diatas tangan Himchan yang digenggamnya, "Jangan terlepas, ok" Himchan mengangguk pelan tanda patuh akan perintah Yongguk.

_'Kim Himchan berhenti menggodaku dengan tingkah menggemaskanmu itu'_

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu meremas erat baju bagian belakang pria tampan yang sibuk dengan kameranya, Himchan berinisiatif melepaskan genggaman tangan Yongguk dan memilih meremas bagian belakang baju sang kekasih untuk membiarkan Yongguk leluasa memotret keindahan yang ada di _Praha castile_ ini. Sudah seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya tidak terpenuhi Himchan terus meremas bagian belakang baju Yongguk, mengikuti kemana langkah Yongguk berjalan hingga sudah dipastikan bagian yang diremasnya kini pasti telah kusut.

Sebuah kotak bening yang melindungi mahkota menarik perhatian Himchan, kakinya melangkah untuk menghampiri mahkota kerajaan **Bohemia** yang terdapat di _Praha castile_ ini. Marbel indahnya berbinar kagum untuk menikmati keindahan mahkota itu. Yongguk menyebar pandang saat tidak dirasanya remasan di bagian belakang bajunya dan dia menemukannya. Kekasihnya sedang berdiri dihadapan kotak kaca yang membingkai mahkota, cantik.

.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

_Gummy smile_ diwajah tampannya terbingkai indah saat melihat hasil jepretannya akan objek foto terbaiknya hari ini dan mungkin saja yang akan menjadi objek terindahnya selama di Praha, Kim Himchan.

.

.

"Aku bilang untuk tidak terlepas bukan?" senyum diwajahnya hilang seketika, pria tampan yang menghampirinya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Mian, aku hanya ingin melihat ini. Lagi pula tidak jauh dari posisimu tadi". Kini sebisa mungkin Yongguk tidak melumat bibir pink yang tengah mengerucut kecil, yah memang kecil tapi tetap saja memberikan efek nyata pada pria cantik itu. Kim Himchan terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini dan bodohnya Yongguk masih saja merasa kaget akan hal ini padahal dirinya sudah berulang kali melihatnya dalam kegiatannya mengamati Himchan, sang _Prince_ di kampus mereka. Kim Himchan yang dikenal sangat cantik, baik hati meski semua itu kadang tertutupi akan dirinya yang tidak bisa membaur dan membuat sosoknya terlihat sombong.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang"

Kepalanya terangkat, menatap pria tampan yang lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangan padanya. Bolehkah Himchan merasa jika Yongguk tidak ingin kehilangannya, menyimpulkan kata-kata Yongguk itu sebagai pengakuannya jika pria tampan itu tidak ingin kehilangan Himchan, bolehkah?.

"Mian" Himchan menerima uluran tangan pria berkulit tan itu, kembali dalam genggaman hangat tangan kekasihnya. Kini kembali Himchan meremas bagian belakang baju Yongguk, mengikuti langkah pria tampan itu mengelilingi bagian-bagian dari _Praha castile_ sambil sesekali membuat decakkan kagum terlepas dari bibir Himchan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yongguk dengan melepas genggamannya pada kamera, membiarkannya bergelantung bebas di leher kokohnya ketika Himchan menarik bajunya hingga membuatnya berbalik badan. "Kita kesana. A-aku penasaran dengan bagian disana" Himchan menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar lainnya, berusaha mengalihkan Yongguk untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Yongguk dapat melihat pipi Himchan bersemu lalu dia menenggokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan sekiranya mengetahui alasan Himchan bersemu dan mengalihkan dirinya. Sepasang kekasih di depan sana sedang berciuman mesra dan Yongguk yakin jika itu yang membuat pipi Himchan bersemu cantik saat ini..

.

.

"Aku bukan type pria yang suka bermesraan di tempat umum jadi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"**_Lalu apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu di rooftop Bang Yongguk?"_**

"Yang di _rooftop_ itu berbeda, lagi pula Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak melihatnya. Mereka sampai saat aku memelukmu" aku Yongguk yang seakan mengetahui isi kepala Himchan saat ini.

Himchan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam mendengar penjelasan Yongguk. Debaran jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat, **_sepotong coklat_** yang waktu itu dirasakannya seakan menyeruak kembali. Terasa sangat nyata didalam mulutnya, melebur manis.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan menundukkan kepala?"

"Ne, lelah. Sangat lelah, hampir dua jam ini aku sangat lelah mengekor dibelakangmu"

Yongguk sedikit terkejut mendengar keluhan Himchan yang terucap dengan nada kesal atau mungkin marah padanya. Himchan melepaskan remasannya dari bagian belakang baju Yongguk (lagi), berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

Mata marbel Himchan melebar sempurna, ciuman kilat dari pria tampan ini sekiranya menghentikan kerja jantungnya dalam sepersekian detik. Yongguk meski sebentar melayangkan ciumannya pada bibir Himchan, dia sempat menyapukan lidahnya di permuakaan bibir Himchan.

.

.

"Hanya aku yang boleh marah disini. Kau hadiahku, kau ingat?"

Hatinya remuk, ucapan Yongguk menghantam keras hati Himchan. Hadiah, lagi-lagi pria tampan itu mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai barang. Tidakkah Himchan lebih berharga dari sebuah barang bagi seorang Bang Yongguk. Himchan kembali tersadar jika,

.

.

.

Yongguk tidak memberikannya **coklat**

.

.

.

Melainkan membawanya menaiki **rollercoaster**

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Musim liburan membuat jalan-jalan di Praha kini di penuhi oleh para turis untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan kota di waktu malam dan banyak pula yang tengah bersantai pada jejeran café-café yang terdapat dipinggiran kota Praha seperti yang tengah dilakukan keempat orang turis asal Korea ini. Keempatnya terlihat santai dengan balutan pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini namun jangan salah, meski terlihat simple harga pakaian mereka saat ini mungkin bisa jadi modal untuk menghabiskan liburan 3-4 hari di Praha.

Sepotong kue medovnik kini tersaji dihadapan mereka. Kue berwarna coklat bertekstur renyah di atasnya dengan banyak lapisan berisi madu, susu dan krim yang merupakan _dessert _andalan café Savoy yang tengah keempat pemuda itu kunjungi. Tiga orang yang tengah duduk bersama itu terlihat asik berbincang akan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari ini, bahkan Daehyun beberapa kali tertawa renyah. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pria cantik yang juga duduk bersama mereka, dia hanya sibuk menghabiskan sepotong kue medovnik miliknya lalu sibuk memadangi layar ponselnya.

Pria tampan yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya melihat semua gelagat pria cantik itu dari sudut matanya, dengusan kesal tercipta pelan dari bibirnya. Tangan itu bergerak dengan cepat, mengambil paksa ponsel yang tengah sibuk disentuh layarnya oleh sang pemilik, Kim Himchan. Dimasukkannya kedalam saku kemeja hitam yang tengah digunakannya saat ini, Himchan hanya bisa tertunduk. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kekesalannya pada sikap seenaknya Yongguk karena seperti ucapannya tadi siang. Himchan, dirinya adalah sebuah hadiah milik Yongguk dan tidak berhak untuk marah pada sang pemilik, tetapi kenapa Himchan harus menjadi hadiah untuk orang itu, untuk Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

Kepala yang hampir tertunduk itu kembali mendongak, menatap wajah tampan disampingnya yang masih sibuk dengan segala cerita menariknya akan _Praha castile_ pada kedua temannya. Himchan kemudian menatap tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Yongguk dibawah meja mereka, bahkan Yongguk meletakkan tangan mereka yang bertautan itu dipaha kirinya.

Youngjae tersenyum manis, dia melihat itu. Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan dipahanya. Meja mereka yang terbuat dari kaca akan menampakkan itu dengan sangat jelas, pria manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria cantik yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, bersemu manis tanpa suara. Youngjae memeluk lengan Daehyun, tersenyum manis menanggapi cerita sang kekasih akan wisata mereka di _Charles bridge_ hari ini yang dihadiahi usapan lembut Daehyun dipucuk kepalanya, Daehyun bahkan dengan santai melayangkan kecupannya di pipi chubby sang kekasih. Lagi membuat Himchan kembali bersemu, menampakkan lebih jelas semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

.

Kaca menjulang tinggi sebagai pengganti susunan tembok untuk menjadi pemisah restoran dari taman cantik berisikan berbagai macam tumbuhan. Himchan duduk tepat di samping kaca, matanya memandang nyaman pada taman itu sambil sesekali tangannya menggapai secangkir kopi yang menjadi teman sarapannya pagi ini.

Himchan tentu saja sudah meninggalkan note yang berisikan jika dirinya sedang sarapan di restoran hotel untuk Yongguk karena Himchan meninggalkan pria tampannya itu di kamar mereka, masih tertidur pulas.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" Himchan mengangguk pelan, senyum tidak lupa dia berikan pada Youngjae yang kini telah nyaman duduk dihadapannya. Sesuatu menarik perhatian Himchan saat ini dari Youngjae, sisi sebelah kanan leher Youngjae terdapat sesuatu berwana merah samar.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru turun jadi asal mengambil baju" ucap Youngjae yang tau arah mata Himchan memandang, terasa malu untuk Himchan harus melihat hasil ukiran bibir Daehyun di leher putihnya itu namun Youngjae terkesima karena Himchan kini malah menanggalkan jaketnya yang memiliki leher tinggi itu, memberikannya untuk dia gunakan. "Aku yakin Daehyun pasti tidak senang jika orang-orang memperhatikanmu karena hal _itu_" lengkungan senyum dibibir Himchan seakan menghipnotis Youngjae untuk ikut tersenyum, menerima dengan senang hati niat baik Himchan. "Gomawo Hyung".

Dengan cepat Youngjae menularkan rasa akrab diantara mereka, membicarakan banyak hal bersama Himchan, membuat Himchan mengerti jika memang layak Youngjae menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terpintar diangkatannya. Yah, setidaknya meski Himchan agak sulit berbaur, dia masih mengetahui berita-berita yang beredar di kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu. Seperti mengetahui jika Yoo Youngjae dengan otak pintarnya ini adalah anak bungsu yang paling dimanjakan oleh sang ayah, yang adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perdagangan.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Ne?"

"Hyung dan Yongguk hyung. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

Entah Himchan harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Youngjae, haruskah dia bilang jika _"Yongguk hanya menganggapku sebuah hadiah. Barang dan bukan kekasihnya" _akan sangat miris jika itu harus diucapkannya, bukan karena dia tidak mau orang tau, hanya saja mengucapkannya terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Himchan hanya tersenyum tanpa kata yang bisa Youngjae terima sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jika cinta itu coklat maka kau akan temukan sesuatu ketika memakannya. Almond, kismis atau yang lainnya bisa saja kau temukan dalam gigitan coklat yang tengah menyeruakkan rasa manis di dalam mulut. Karena coklat memiliki varian rasa yang berbeda. Cinta itu memiliki banyak varian rasa, layaknya coklat"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yongguk hyung. Dia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti ini

.

.

.

.

Baginya kau berbeda. Kau special Hyung"

.

.

Himchan menghentikan kegiatannya menyesap kopi hitam di cangkirnya. Special? Apa definisi special yang Youngjae utarakan disini, Himchan sangat ingin mengetahuinya karena baginya ucapan Youngjae sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Bagi pria tampan itu, Kim Himchan hanya hadiah yang sesungguhnya membuatnya bingung. Siapa yang menjadikannya hadiah untuk seorang Bang Yongguk?

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

_Charles bridge, _beberapa pelukis jalanan terlihat sibuk menorehkan ujung mata pensilnya diatas kanvas mereka. Mereplika-kan pahatan wajah dari para turis yang meminta jasa tangan lihai mereka untuk melukis, menjadi buah tangan yang bagus sebagai pertanda pernah bertandang ke kota yang penuh romansa seperti Praha.

Tidak hanya Paris, masih ada beberapa kota lain yang menjadi kota yang bisa menampakkan aura romantis. Praha juga memiliki itu, bangunan-bangunan yang penuh akan sentuhan seni, belum lagi dengan segala pilihan kesenian lain yang memenuhi Praha membuatnya tidak bisa hilang dari kesan romantis.

Hari ini di _Charles bridge_, Himchan tidak lagi meremas bagian belakang baju Yongguk. Berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Yongguk, mengikuti langkah jenjang kaki pria tampan yang hari ini pun masih sibuk membingkai indah pemadangan Praha dengan kameranya. Himchan mungkin akan lebih memilih tidur di kasur empuk hotel dari pada berjalan selayaknya orang bodoh, mengikuti Yongguk saat ini. Tetapi sekali lagi Himchan harus merasa bingung akan dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak ajakkan Yongguk.

Suasana disini sangat menyenangkan namun sangat disayangkan Himchan tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan benar segala keindahan yang ditawarkan, kakinya terasa pegal. Hampir dua jam berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di Praha hingga akhirnya membawanya ke jembatan ini.

.

.

.

"Bisa kita duduk sebentar?"

Yongguk berbalik, dilihatnya Himchan yang tengah duduk di pinggiran jembatan yang lebih tinggi tanpa adanya pengaman disana. Himchan memberikan pijatan pelan di kakinya, rasa pegal itu menyerangnya. "Hanya lima menit" sambung Himchan karena tak ada jawaban dari Yongguk akan permintaannya untuk mereka beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Rasa pegal dikakinya masih tidak mau hilang, Himchan kini kembali memberikan pijatan ringan di kakinya. Yongguk yang baru selesai mandi menatap kekasihnya sedang sibuk memijat kakinya, membuat langkahnya kini menghampiri pria cantik yang sesekali meringis dengan gerak tangannya memijit kaki lelahnya. Yongguk tau jika Himchan bukanlah orang yang sering menggerakkan badannya dalam arti Himchan tidak suka berolahraga, jadi sudah sangat benar jika saat ini kakinya merasa pegal karena diajaknya menyusuri jalan di Praha.

.

.

"Aku bisa sendiri"

Yongguk tidak berhenti memberikan pijatan pelan di kaki Himchan, tidak menghiraukan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi cantik kekasihnya. "Kau manja. Tubuhmu manja, hanya berjalan saja membuatmu sakit" Himchan menepis tangan Yongguk di kakinya, "Ne, aku manja. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Bang Yongguk" mata mereka bertemu, tak ada yang memberikan tatapan lembut disana, hanya ada amarah yang berbeda dari tatapan keduanya pada satu sama lain.

Yongguk menyambar dengan cepat bibir pink Himchan, menghimpit Himchan pada kepala tempat tidur, mengunci tubuh pria cantik itu. Himchan tidak merespon ciuman Yongguk, membiarkan pria tampan yang kini sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat untuk melumat bibir pink-nya. "Balas ciumanku atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini" ucap Yongguk dengan suara beratnya tepat ditelinga Himchan. Kedua mata Himchan memanas namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak menangis saat ini.

.

.

.

"Apa hadiahmu kali ini jika kau bisa melakukan yang lebih padaku?"

Lingkaran tangan posesif Yongguk dipinggang Himchan terlepas, menatap mata marbel dihadapannya dengan rasa amarah yang seketika muncul memenuhi hatinya. "Kali ini apa yang akan mereka berikan jika kau bisa tidur denganku?" datar, Himchan hanya berucap dengan nada yang datar untuk mengatakan hal yang tabu itu. Rahang mengeras di wajah tampan milik Yongguk terlihat dengan jelas dihadapannya. Himchan tidak pernah suka orang lain terus menyudutkannya, sekiranya ucapan Yongguk padanya tadi dinilai jika Yongguk tengah menyudutkannya. Menyebutnya manja, bagaimana pun Himchan hidup dengan mewah selama ini, jadi tidak mungkin jika rasa egois itu tidak dimilikinya.

Yongguk terseyum untuk menanggapi Himchan dan prasangkanya saat ini. Berdiri, Yongguk meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa tepat didepan tempat tidur mereka, berjalan menghampiri pintu. Himchan hanya bisa melihat pergerakkan Yongguk, hingga tangan Yongguk menggapai kenop pintu kamar mereka.

"Menjauh dariku" ucap Yongguk dingin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar, dia bahkan tidak melihat kearah lawan bicaranya, hanya memberikan pungungnya untuk ditatap nanar oleh Himchan. Tepat ketika Yongguk menutup pintu, saat itu juga air mata Himchan menetes. Ini bahkan baru satu minggu dari pernyataan cinta Yongguk padanya dan kini semua yang bahkan belum dimulai sudah harus berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, hati-hati Hyung"

.

.

Daehyun hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menghampiri meja dimana terdapat kekasihnya, Yoo Youngjae dan Kim Himchan yang sedang sarapan. "Dae, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Youngjae dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada kekasihnya namun Daehyun lebih tertarik untuk memandang kearah Himchan yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, tanpa suara. Youngjae melihatnya jika kini Daehyun menatap Himchan, tatapanya tidak bersahabat. "Baby, wae?" lagi Youngjae tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Himchan merasa jika kini dirinya sedang ditatap intens oleh seseorang, mendongakkan kepalanya, meninggalkan sejenak _sphagetti_nya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Yongguk hyung dibandara, dia bilang akan pulang duluan. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Himchan menengguk air putihnya, mendorong _spaghetti_ yang masih berputar didalam mulutnya, membantu untuk menelannya lebih cepat. "Tidak ada. Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Daehyun membuang muka, memandang kearah lain. Youngjae memberikan usapan halus di lengan Daehyun, menenangkan kekasihnya karena Youngjae sangat tahu jika kini pria tampan disampingnya sedang kesal.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Youngjae menghampiri Himchan, menyerahkan selembar kertas pada pria cantik itu. "Ini tiketmu hyung" Himchan tersenyum kecil menerima tiket pulangnya menuju Seoul. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menaikki penerbangan terakhir dari Praha menuju Seoul dimalam hari. "Gwaenchana, ini bukan salah Hyung" Youngjae menepuk pelan bahu Himchan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Daehyun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk Himchan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dari perjalanannya ke Praha, kini musim liburan telah selesai dan sudah saatnya kembali pada rutinitas kuliah. Himchan dengan rutinitasnya selama kuliah pun kembali dilakukan dan kini dengan jadwal yang mengharuskannya pulang lebih malam karena mendapat kelas malam harus dilaluinya. Hampir jam 9, keluar dari kelas yang menampakkan wajah lega dari para mahasiswa lainnya.

Langkah lelahnya menghampiri area parkir, masih terdapat beberapa mobil mewah disana dan salah satunya adalah sebuah mobil yang tidak asing bagi Himchan. Ferari hitam yang hanya bisa dihuni oleh dua orang. Hadiah kemenangan seorang Bang Yongguk dari Daehyun akan dirinya.

Entah apa yang difikirkan Himchan hingga kini dia hanya memandangi mobil itu dari dalam mobil mewahnya, _Lamborghini_ putih kesayangannya. Perasaan asing yang menyesakkan dadanya dengan leluasan menyebar, setidaknya dia pernah duduk disana, di kursi penumpang satu-satunya dimobil itu bersama dengan pria tampan itu, Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti, dilihatnya mobil seseorang yang familiar dimatanya. Pria tampan itu tak lantas menghampiri mobil mewah berwarna hitam miliknya. Yongguk hanya berdiri, matanya hanya terfokus pada _Lamborghini_ putih dihadapannya, menunggu si pemilik akan membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana namun sudah hampir 20 menit masih tetap sama. Tidak ada pergerakkan.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat, berjalan pelan menghampiri mobil putih itu. Berusaha melihat dari sisi belakang kegiatan yang dilakukan seseorang yang duduk dikursi pengemudi itu. Lima menit dan Yongguk tidak melihat pergerakkan apapun yang akhirnya membuat langkahnya kian mendekat dan dapat dilihatnya seorang pria cantik dengan mata terpejam. Tertidur didalam mobil.

Yongguk menghampiri mobilnya, sempat mengarahkan matanya pada mobil putih itu. Tangannya meraih _smarthphone_-nya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Bocah itu tertidur didalam mobilnya. Ne, terima kasih banyak"

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Ne Omma, aku pulang. Kelasku baru saja selesai. Ne, annyeong"

Himchan akhirnya menghidupkan mobilnya, keluar dari area parkir kampusnya. Pria tampan itu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika dilihatnya mobil putih itu keluar dari gerbang besar kampus setelah menghentikan mobilnya disebrang jalan agar dirinya bisa melihat mobil yang dikendarai seseorang yang dicintainya itu akhirnya beranjak dari area parkir, merasa lega karena kini pria cantiknya itu sudah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

.

**"Belokkan tajam ketika menaiki rollercoaster akan membuatmu seakan terpelanting. Sakit"**

.

.

.

.

.

Sibuk dengan buku tebal yang dibacanya, pria cantik itu seperti tidak menghiraukan suasana di sekitarnya, hanya fokus pada apa yang sedang dibacanya. Seseorang duduk dihadapannya tapi Himchan tidak terusik sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk melihat siapa yang sekiranya duduk dihadapannya kini sampai orang tersebut mengambil buku yang ada ditangannya, menutupnya lalu meletakkannya dengan cukup kencang di atas meja kayu di perpustakaan, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada didekat mereka memandang kesal akan suara ribut buku yang dibanting itu.

Nafas Himchan seakan berhenti, mata marbelnya menangkap sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Keduanya hanya saling pandang tanpa ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, dan jujur saja didalam hati keduanya ada terselip rasa rindu untuk bisa melihat dari dekat satu sama lain namun keduanya nampak menutupinya, terlebih Yongguk yang sangat baik menutupi hal itu.

"Menjauh dariku. Sudah cukup jelas bukan" ucap Yongguk ketika Himchan kalah dan beralih memandang kearah lain. "A-aku tau" saut Himchan mencoba kembali meraih buku yang tadi menemani waktunya di perpustakaan sebelum Yongguk menghampirinya. Tangannya terhenti untuk meraih buku ketika Yongguk dengan cepat kembali menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauannya. "Jika kau mengerti, berhenti memperhatikanku. Aku risih" Himchan hanya bisa menatap Yongguk yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari sudut perpustakaan tempat dirinya mengasingkan diri. Punggung bidang itu semakin menjauh, menorehkan rasa sakit yang menyebar di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

**-The END (or TBC?)-**

Berhubung Julz dapet ide untuk bikin sequel, ya udah deh dibuat meskipun berbeda banget feeling-nya sama Drabble awal (yang pada kompalin kalo pendek. Namanya juga Drabble -_- pastinya pendek). Tadinya mau lanjutin Sunlight tapi karena takut idenya hilang, mau gak mau di buat dulu. Buat (yang mungkin nunggu Sunlight) part 7 lagi proses kok, tapi mungkin agak lama. Ini beberapa jam selesai, jadi harap maklum kalau berantakan, sekali lagi Julz hanya seorang failed writer.

Mood sebenernya gak memungkinkan untuk nulis karena yang kayak kita (BABY) tau kalau saat ini 6 Warrior kesayangan Julz itu lagi ngalamin masa sulit. Rasanya sakit tau beban yang mereka harus tanggung selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Julz juga ngerasa down untuk tau semua fakta-fakta yang terkuak. Cuma satu harapan dan doa Julz untuk BAP, untuk mereka mendapatkan keadilan akan semua perlakuan agensi mereka yang jauh dari memiliki rasa KEMANUSIAAN.

.

.

**Thank's to:**

**(BANGHIM – Not chocolate but rollercoaster)**

**She3nn0 – Umari – Chyu – Riza Noviyanti5 – Guest (iya ini buat kamu)**

**Choi Natasya – mokythatha – DiraLeeXiOh – Kim Yesazukii**

**We're here, BABY always here for BAP**

**#JusticeForBAP**

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Bang Yongnam (Yongguk twins)

Gendre : Romance - Hurt– Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Lenght : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

.

.

**WARNING: **

**No Bash!**

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR PAIRING!**

**Typo's normal**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Not Chocolate but Rollercoster**

**(sequel) – Part 2**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ingatlah jika rasa awal dari sebuah coklat adalah pahit, bukannya rasa manis"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua bulan ini bahkan tidak mencapai 1%, kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? Terimalah jika hadiah manis itu akan tetap jadi milikku, adikku tersayang".

.

.

.

Jemari dari tangan kanan pria tampan itu menghampiri pelipisnya guna memberikan pijatan pelan disana untuk sekiranya meredakan pening dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh pria tampan dengan wajah yang nyaris 100% sama, kakak kembarnya.

Sang kakak, Bang Yongnam sangat berbaik hati mengantarkan laporan keuangan supermarket yang menjadi salah satu anak perusahaan yang dimiliki Bang Corps. Terhitung dari dua bulan yang lalu sang ayah memberikan tanggung jawab kepada Yongguk untuk menaikkan omset bidang usaha mereka yang sedang anjlok tersebut.

Jelas jika Yongnam berniat untuk mengingatkannya akan perjanjian mereka diawal dengan sang ayah, jika dalam jangka waktu lima bulan keduanya bisa menaikkan omset perusahaan maka sang pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Bukan mobil, rumah ataupun saham karena mereka sudah memiliki semua itu, hadiah kali ini tidak bisa kedua saudara kembar itu tolak dengan mudah.

Mata dengan sorot tajam itu memperhatikan rentetan angka yang terdapat pada sebuah map hitam yang Yongnam berikan padanya, dari laporan tersebut bisa terlihat jika setiap penjualan disupermarketnya tidak menampakkan grafik yang signifikan, bahkan beberapa ada yang menurun. Cara-cara yang sekiranya bisa menaikkan omset sudah dicoba oleh Yongguk tetapi hasilnya bisa terbilang nihil dan itu jelas tergambarkan dari laporan keuangan diatas mejanya saat ini.

Sudut mata Yongguk, si pria tampan yang terbalut dengan baju lengan buntung itu tak sengaja menangkap senyum manis dari rasa kagum seorang pria cantik yang berdiri dihadapan kotak kaca berisikan mahkota kerajaan **Bohemia** diatas meja terbingkaikan _frame_ hitam mewah.

Nafasnya terhela pelan, sosok didalam foto itu adalah motivasinya kali ini meski dia sudah melepaskannya, namun itu hanya sebentar karena Yongguk menginginkan sosok itu dan tidak akan pernah rela jika sang kakak yang harus memilikinya.

Si tampan mengalihkan padangannya dari objek indah yang tak akan pernah puas untuk dirinya lihat menuju layar komputer besar di meja kerja yang dua bulan ini menjadi penghuni kamar yang berdominasikan warna hitam dan putih, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan permasalahan omset perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoster-

.

.

.

.

.

Awan terlihat sedikit abu-abu diatas langit, mendung sekiranya menyambut pagi hari ini. Dengan kecepatan 20km/jam Lamborgini putih memasuki area parkir Universitas Sogang. Pria cantik yang hari ini terlihat menawan meski hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru yang membungkus kaki indahnya. Pria cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil mewahnya saat mata marbel indahnya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya tengah duduk didalam mobil Ferari merahnya dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Pria cantik itu ditemani rasa rindu saat ini, melihat lurus pada sosok disebrang yang juga berada didalam mobil.

.

.

Tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya disingkirkan, sekiranya sudah cukup bagi pria tampan yang nampak tidak perduli dengan penampilannya datang ke kampus untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Memilih baju putih polos berlengan pendek dari lusinan baju mahal miliknya yang tersusun rapih didalam lemari, dipadukan dengan jeans belel berwarna abu-abu yang memiliki sobekkan ditiap lututnya, namun meski begitu Bang Yongguk akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian sosok pria cantik yang kini tengah menikmati untuk memperhatikannya dari dalam Lamborghini putihnya.

Yongguk keluar dari mobilnya, menggantungkan dengan malas tas di bahu kanannya, berjalan meningalkan area parkir diiringi tatapan sayu pria cantik yang masih belum mau beranjak dari kursi didepan kemudi mobilnya, Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

_"Kau aneh hari ini, ada apa denganmu Bbang?"_

Kursi di pojok perpustakaan kini dihuni seseorang yang tengah memejamkan matanya, sekiranya mencari tempat yang benar untuk menjauhkan kebisingan dari telinga agar bisa tidur. Mata marbel itu kembali melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya diparkiran tadi pagi, pria tampan kesayangannya tertidur.

Awal memlilih tempat duduk ketika sudah mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya, si cantik sempat tertegun untuk melihat sang pujaan hati tertidur di perpustakaan, tempat yang tidak pernah diperkirakan untuk bisa melihat pria tampan itu disini. Mencoba tetap membaca bukunya namun Himchan gagal karena matanya seakan ingin lari dari jejeran kalimat dibukunya dan beralih pada makhluk Tuhan yang sedang tertidur dipojok ruangan.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak tanya saja jika Hyung penasaran atau mungkin katakan jika Hyung merindukannya"

Himchan mengalihkan pandangnnya kini pada seorang pria manis yang sudah duduk disebelahnya, senyum menghiasi wajah manis pria itu. "Youngjae'ssi ,, kau?" Youngjae semakin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk melebarkan senyum diwajah manisnya. "Youngjae, cukup panggil aku dengan Youngjae".

"Dia tidak apa-apa Hyung. Yongguk hyung hanya kurang tidur, mungkin dan bisa saja sedikit pusing karena harus menatap layar komputer semalaman". Himchan mencoba menunjukkan jika dia tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Youngaje mengenai keadaan Yongguk saat ini untuk sibuk menatapi buku tebalnya. "Dia sebenarnya bisa tidur nyaman dirumah karena hari ini bahkan Yongguk hyung tidak ada kuliah sama sekali tapi dia tetap datang, katanya dia ingin melihat kekasihnya" Youngjae melirik sekilas pada Himchan yang masih bersikeras menutupi ketertarikan dengan topik pembicarannya.

"Himchan hyung, aku duluan"

"Aah, ne"

Tatapan mata Himchan mengantar langkah Youngjae yang kini berjalan menghampiri Yongguk yang masih tertidur. Youngjae menepuk pelan bahu Yongguk untuk membangunkan pria tampan itu dan entah apa yang Youngjae katakan hingga kini sorot mata tajam Yongguk bertemu pandang dengan marbel coklat Himchan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Langkah Himchan refleks berhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara berat yang mengintrupsi lajunya menuju kelas, pria tampan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dengan santai bersandar pada tembok, terlihat angkuh melipat kedua tangannya didada. Detak jantung si cantik tiba-tiba saja melaju cepat, rasa gugup menyerang seketika membuat kerja otaknya sedikit terganggu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku. Tidak. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Bang Yongguk'ssi"

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa seorang Kim Himchan duduk didalam mobilnya hampir dua puluh menit tanpa bergerak hanya untuk melihatku tertidur dimobil dan begitu juga di perpustakaan"

Pria cantik itu hanya bisa diam ketika ternyata Yongguk mengetahui jika dirinya memperhatikan Yongguk yang tidur dimobilnya tadi pagi di area parkir. "Lihat, bahkan kau tidak bisa menutupi dengan sedikit berbohong jika kau tidak menikmati wajahku yang tertidur, terlalu merindukanku rupanya". Menyebalkan karena pria tampan itu benar dan Himchan tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Katakan jika kau merindukanku"

Himchan menghela nafas pelan, Yongguk benar jika dia merindukannya tetapi tidak penting untuk mengakui hal itu sekarang, dia ada kelas yang harus dihadiri dan tidak mau terhambat dengan meneruskan percakapan ini, terlebih Himchan tidak ingin jika Yongguk besar kepala dengan mengakui ucapannya itu.

.

.

GREP

.

.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Keluar!"

Beberapa pria yang awalnya berdiri di depan cermin lebar di toilet pria itu pun keluar dengan langkah cepat tanpa harus dua kali mendengar teriakkan Yongguk. Pintu toilet itu pun dikunci dari dalam oleh Yongguk, menghantarkan rasa cemas luar biasa pada sosok pria cantik itu.

Pikiran buruk Himchan seketika melayang jauh saat kini kedua tangan Yongguk, si pria tampan itu memeluknya erat. Yongguk melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap marbel coklat dihadapannya, sosok cantik itu hanya bisa diam membeku. Jemari Yongguk dengan lembut menyisirkan rambut hitam pekat Himchan kebelakang telinganya, "Katakan jika kau merindukanku" suara lembut dan sorot mata yang tajam itu seakan menghipnotis Himchan untuk mendendangkan jawaban yang diinginkan Yongguk.

"Kau pergi begitu saja dan mengatakan agar aku menjauh darimu, sekarang kau memintaku untuk mengakui jika aku merindukanmu?! Apa kau sudah gila Bang Yongguk? atau memang kau senang mempermainkan orang?"

Yongguk tidak memperdulikan kata pedas itu saat ini, Himchan yang menilainya suka mempermainkan orang. Kembali direngkuhnya sosok cantik yang mampu membuatnya sesak nafas hanya untuk menikmati segala keindahan yang ada pada diri seorang Kim Himchan kedalam pelukkannya. "Kau mengakuinya dan kalau pun aku suka mempermainkan orang, itu hanya kau".

Himchan tidak dapat mengutarakan kekesalannya akan ucapan Yongguk karena kini bibirnya tengah dibungkam dengan bibir Yongguk, melumat bibir pink-nya dengan perlahan, mengingatkannya akan ciuman pertamanya dengan sosok pria tampan ini saat mereka berdua ada di _rooftop_, ketika dengan manis Yongguk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Lumatan Yongguk di bibir Himchan semakin berani saat dirasa ada balasan dari Himchan, bahkan kini Yongguk sudah meloloskan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor mulut Himchan. Terlena akan ciuman panasnya saat ini bersama Yongguk meski tidak dipungkiri jika ada rasa was-was yang menemani, Himchan meremas kedua sisi pinggang Yongguk, lidahnya dihisap kasar saat ini dan tubuh Yongguk yang semakin menghimpitnya ditembok membuat rasa takut seketika muncul.

Tangan kanan Yongguk menghampiri kancing atas kemeja Himchan, lajunya berhenti. Tangan putih itu menggenggam erat tangan berkulit tan yang hampir membuka kancing kemejanya dan ciuman panas itu pun juga akhirnya terhenti. Benang saliva itu terurai ketika Yongguk memutuskan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari sosok cantik yang kini tertunduk. "Salahmu" Himchan mendongak, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Yongguk yang malah menyalahkannya, Himchan bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan dia yang disalahkan oleh seseorang yang menariknya ke toilet dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

"Jangan menggunakan baju tipis yang menunjukkan seluruh bentuk tubuhmu, sama saja kau meminta orang-orang yang melihatnya untuk menjamahmu. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya"

Kembali memagut bibir manis berwarna pink, Yongguk sangat menikmatinya. "Aku baru tau jika _Americano_ senikmat ini" jari telunjuk Yongguk bermain di ujung bibir Himchan yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Wajah bingung Himchan kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Yongguk hingga tanpa sadar _gummy smile_nya muncul dan itu berhasil membuat Himchan merona karena dia sangat suka dengan _gummy smile _milik Yongguk yang baginya sangat sempurna itu.

Ya, sebelum Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya menuju kelas tadi, Himchan memang baru saja dari kantin kampus dan menikmati satu cup _iced Americano_ disana untuk menemani waktu hingga jam kuliah selanjutnya dimulai yang ternyata harus dilewatinya karena seorang pria tampan bernama Bang Yongguk menariknya ke dalam toilet untuk mengaku jika dirinya merindukan pria tampan dengan rambut cepaknya itu.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dibenak Himchan untuk mengapa dirinya kini berada ditempat yang bukan menjadi tujuannya. Tujuannya satu jam yang lalu adalah kelas, mengikuti kuliah hari ini namun kenyataannya kini Kim Himchan tengah duduk berhadapan dengan kaca besar disebuah mini market, duduk disamping seorang pria tampan yang tengah asik menghabiskan sebuah ramen cup.

Dari ujung matanya si cantik mencuri pandang pada pria tampan yang sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen yang sedang dinikmatinya pada jalan, dimana terdapat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Cukup aneh, Yongguk yang notabene seorang **Chaebol** memilih untuk makan ramen di sebuah mini market pinggir jalan, ini bahkan bukan kedai rumah makan.

Meletakkan sumpit diatas cup ramen, tangan kanan si tampan menghampiri sebotol air mineral untuk menuntaskan ritual makannya. Melirik remeh pada sekaleng _diet coke_ yang berada dijangkauan tangan si cantik disamping kanannya, hanya minuman bersoda itu yang dipilih Himchan untuk menemaninya makan.

"Apa kau bisa kenyang dengan minuman itu?"

"Aah, aku lupa. Kau kan _Prince_, jadi tidak bisa makan-makanan sembarangan"

Lagi, ucapan si tampan seakan meremehkan si cantik. Bukanlah salah Himchan jika selama hidupnya hanya makanan sehat yang dikonsumsinya, kekayaan orang tuanya memungkinkan dirinya untuk dapat menikmati makanan serba lezat yang selalu memenuhi meja makan keluarga Kim.

"Aku bisa saja memakannya jika aku mau, bukan karena aku tidak diperbolehkan hanya saja aku menghargai kesehatan tubuhku. Sehat itu mahal"

Si tampan hanya mengangguk pelan, senyum miring tersungging diwajahnya. Ucapan pria cantik ini memang benar adanya jika sehat itu mahal namun ucapannya itu pula yang membuatnya tertangkap melakukan kesalahan.

"Dan harusnya kau tau seberapa jahat minuman soda, Pangeran"

Pinggiran kaleng soda itu menempel pasti pada bibir pink si cantik, Kim Himchan. Kekehan menang terdengar dari pria tampan disamping kirinya, ucapan pria tampan itu telak menamparnya. Ucapan yang baru berapa menit mengudara diantara mereka seakan ditelan dengan pahit oleh si cantik.

"Disana ada **CO2** yang akan mempengaruhi kerja lambung, ada **kafein** yang aku yakin kau tau efeknya dan juga bisa menyebabkan radang di lambung serta usus, belum lagi zat **fosfor** yang akan merapuhkan tulang dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya. Aku salut kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan minuman seperti itu"

Marbel coklat itu membulat, penjelasan si tampan Bang Yongguk seakan membekukannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terhitung mahasiswa malas ini mengetahui dengan baik hal-hal jahat dalam sekaleng soda, Himchan bahkan tidak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih pada hal kecil semacam minuman kaleng yang dikonsumsinya.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di internet tanpa harus membuka buku-buku tebal diperpustakaan seperti yang sering kau lakukan"

Tentu Himchan kini menatap si tampan, bolehkah Himchan berpendapat jika Yongguk memperhatikannya karena ucapannya barusan seakan membenarkan hal itu.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

Rasa kemenangan itu lenyap seketika, pertanyaan si cantik membuyarkannya dengan cepat. Cairan bening air mineral yang tengah memenuhi rongga mulutnya serasa sulit untuk tertelan karena baru saja tertangkap basah jika dirinya memperhatikan si cantik Himchan.

"Hanya mendengar dari orang-orang yang membicarakanmu"

Tentu seorang Bang Yongguk tidak boleh terlihat kalah, apalagi harus kalah dari pria cantik nan manis seperti Kim Himchan, pria yang bisa membuatnya rela untuk tidak memejamkan matanya semalaman hanya demi menikmati wajah damai Kim Himchan yang sedang tertidur pulas, menimpali perkataan yang muncul saat pria cantik itu memejamkan mata. Yongguk bahkan tidak habis pikir jika pria yang dicintainya itu memiliki kebiasaan _Sleep talking _yang malah membuat Yongguk semakin gemas dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

.

"Rollecoster, kau dapat melihat lintasannya tetapi tetap saja terkaget akan lajunya"

.

.

.

Mungkin muak atau bisa jadi hanya merasa terintimidasi dengan isi dari lembaran kertas yang ada dihadapannya kini. Grafik itu menunjukkan peningkatan hampir 6% omset dari 10% target yang harus dicapai Bang Yongnam, sang kakak.

Dua setengah bulan berjalan dan hotel yang dibebani sang ayah pada kembarannya untuk ditingkatkan omsetnya sebanyak 10% kini sudah mencapai hampir 6%. Target berbeda dengan bidang usaha yang juga berbeda, Yongguk bahkan hanya dibebankan 5% untuk meningkatkan omset supermarket dan Yongnam 10% untuk hotel.

Penyesalan datang terlambat? Ya, tentu saja selalu begitu karena jika itu datang diawal bukanlah penyesalan, melainkan persiapan. Si tampan bersandar lelah pada kursi didepan meja kerjanya didalam kamar, dua tahun di Inggris hanya di sia-siakannya dengan bersenang-senang hingga akhirnya sang ayah mengetahui segala kelakuannya di negara adi daya tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke Korea, mengulang kuliahnya dari awal.

.

.

_"Jika seperti ini aku akan menang dengan mudah seperti biasanya"_

.

.

Kalimat optimis sang kakak yang dilantunkannya siang tadi layaknya bunyi alarm yang menganggu keheningan pagi. Putus asa? Bisa jadi. Si tampan memijat keningnya, beberapa hari terjaga untuk belajar secara cepat kiat-kiat bisnis belum bisa memberikan pencerahan baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti sebagai upaya meningkatkan omset.

.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

.

_Ballroom_, di sebuah hotel mewah kini tengah dipenuhi para pengusaha, beberapa masih terlihat mudah untuk seukuran pebisnis sukses. Kemeja putih yang dibalut taxido hitam pekat dipadukan celana berwarna senada yang melekat pas dengan bentuk kaki sang pemuda memuatnya terlihat sangat tampan meski tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesan cantiknya.

"Cerialah sedikit, banyak teman-teman ayahmu disini" seorang Nyonya besar yang terlihat sangat cantik diantara Nyonya-nyonya besar lainnya, paras ayunya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik meski umurnya tak lagi muda. Tangan halusnya membelai lembut punggung anak bungsunya yang nampak bosan untuk hadir bersama dirinya berserta sang suami pada acara rutin yang selalu diadakan setiap tahunnya bagi para pengusaha yang membantu dalam meningkatkan perekonamian Korea Selatan.

Anggur putih yang berada ditangan kirinya diteguk pelan, "Aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka omma. Aku risih" tersenyum manis, sang ibu masih saja tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada sang buah hati yang kini tanpa sadar melakukan kebiasaannya jika sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Anak omma yang terbaik, itu kenapa semua orang memperhatikanmu Chanie"

.

.

Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim sedang bersenda gurau bersama dengan sang anak, Kim Himchan ketika sepasang pasangan yang terlihat sebaya dengan mereka menghampiri. "Tuan Kim" sapa renyah pria paruh baya yang memiliki paras keras namun memiliki senyum manis, keduanya saling berpelukkan untuk beberapa detik dan hal itupun dilakukan oleh kedua wanita paruh baya disamping mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Tuan Bang, apa kabar kalian? Bagaimana dengan cucumu. Maaf kami belum sempat berkunjung untuk melihatnya" tanya ramah Tuan Kim membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Dia baik, Natasha sedang asik-asiknya menjadi seorang ibu sekarang ini. Bagaimana dengan Heechul, apa sudah ada kabar baik?" kini Tuan Bang dengan merangkul akrab menanyakan kabar anak pertamanya. "Dia baik, mereka masih berusaha sepertinya".

"Eoh, apa ini anak bungsumu?"

Membungkuk sopan, Himchan memperkenalkan dirinya pada salah satu teman sang ayah. "Annyeong Ahjussi, Kim Himchan-_imnida_. Ne, aku anak bungsu dari Tuan Kim" senyum manis mengiringi tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir pink si cantik membuat Nyonya Bang terlihat terpesona akan kesan sopan yang dilihatnya dari Kim Himchan.

"Aigoo, anakmu cantik sekali Nyonya Kim. Boleh aku minta dia untuk anakku?" tawa renyah itu mengudara diantara dua pasangan paruh baya itu mendengar ucapan Nyonya Bang. Rona merah terpancar dari pipi Himchan membuat Nyonya Bang kembali terpesona, kini akan kesan imut yang menguar dari si cantik. Tangan lembut Nyonya Bang membelai bahu si cantik, menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia. "Ahjuma panggil kau Himchan saja tak apakan?" si cantik mengangguk setuju hingga membuat surai hitam indahnya berayun lembut. "Kau kuliah dimana sayang? Sepertinya anak Ahjuma seumuran denganmu" Himchan sudah mengira pertanyaan ini, beberapa detik saat dilihatnya pasangan Bang ini Himchan sudah mengenalinya, mereka orang tua dari si tampan Bang Yongguk.

"Ne, aku memang seumuran dengan Bang Yongguk'ssi"

"Eoh, kau mengenalnya?"

Nyonya Bang tampak terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa si cantik Himchan mengenal anaknya, berbeda dengan Tuan Bang yang hanya tersenyum senang tanpa ada rasa keterkejutan karena dia sudah mengetahui hal itu, jika Himchan dan Yongguk menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama.

.

.

Himchan menghampiri meja panjang yang tersedia dibeberapa titik di _Ballroom_ ini, meninggalkan orang tuanya dan pasangan Bang mengobrol. Memandangi berbagai makanan yang tersaji rapih disana, memilih sesuatu untuk dirinya makan. Sepotong cake coklat dipilih Himchan, menikmatinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan besar ini hingga dirinya menangkap sosok yang tak asing untukknya namun si cantik agak ragu dengan pengelihatannya kini karena orang itu tidak mungkin berada di acara seperti ini.

"Annyeong haseyo ,, kau Kim Himchan kan?"

Himchan menoleh untuk menatap seorang pria dengan suara berat yang familiar baginya. Terkejut? Tentu saja jika kini Himchan harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan sang pujaan hati, Bang Yongguk. Si cantik tau kabar itu, jika Bang Yongguk memiliki seorang kembaran namun baru ini kali pertama Himchan melihatnya. Kembar, namun Himchan bisa mengetahui jika pria tampan dihadapannya kini bukanlah Bang Yongguk. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal sulit untuk mengetahui setiap detail dari bagian tubuhnya bukan? Jadi meskipun kini seorang pria tampan yang memiliki paras sangat mirip dengan pujaan hati kau bisa tau jika dirinya bukanlah priamu.

"Aah, ne. Aku Kim Himchan"

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalku bukan? Aah, mungkin hanya adikku saja. Si bodoh Yongguk"

Jika boleh jujur si cantik berpendapat pria yang kini bersamanya memang lebih tampan dari sang adik, Bang Yongguk dan memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih dari Yongguk, bahkan bahunya lebih bidang dari kembarannya. Himchan juga bisa melihat jika Yongnam, pria tampan dihadapannya ini memiliki sifat ceria dibandingkan dengan sang adik, tetapi tetap saja menurutnya Yongguk lebih baik.

"Kau tidak sering berkunjung ke kantor ayahmu? Aku beberapa kali kesana untuk rapat"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka suasana kantor. Terlalu kaku untukku"

Perbincangan itu terus terjadi secara ringan dengan sesekali senyuman manis Yongnam tercipta, membuat wajah tampannya bertambah dua kali lipat, bagaimana tidak jika saat ini si tampan itu sedang berhadapan dengan pria cantik penuh pesona seperti Himchan.

_'Aku akan memenangkanmu, kau hadiahku'_

.

.

.

.

-Not chocolate but rollercoaster-

.

.

.

.

Entah kali ini ada apa lagi dengan pria tampan bernama Bang Yongguk, tingkahnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Setengah jam yang lalu denting nada pesan masuk berbunyi di ponsel Himchan, menanyakan keberadaannya dan itu dari Bang Yongguk, lima menit berlalu dari Himchan membalas pesan itu datanglah pria tampan berambut cepak dan duduk tepat disebelahnya diperpustakaan.

Tanpa bicara apapun Yongguk, si tampan duduk disamping Himchan lalu membuat posisinya sendiri nyaman untuk tidur. Kini hampir dua jam, kedua orang itu berada di perpustakaan dengan duduk berdampingan meski salah satu dari mereka tertidur bukannya membaca ataupun membuat catatan seperti rutinitas para mahasiswa yang menghampiri perpustakaan.

"Sudah selesai?" suara berat itu mengintrupsi kegiatan pria cantik yang tengah membaca buku bertemakan sosial itu. "Aku tidak memintamu menungguku" jari lentik itu membalik halaman buku yang dipegangnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melepas pelan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di tulang hidungnya. "Aku terkurung di perpustakaan dua jam karenamu, jadi kau harus membayarnya" si cantik hanya bisa mendengus malas mendengar ucapan si tampan padanya. "Bbang, kau sendiri yang datang, aku tidak memintanya". Baru saja ingin kembali memakai kaca matanya saat si tampan menahan laju tangannya untuk digenggam erat, menariknya berdiri untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Yongguk bahkan membawa tas si cantik dipunggungnya, masih setia memenjarakan tangan halus itu digenggamannya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Si cantik Himchan hanya bisa pasrah untuk kesekian kali harus dengan patuh mengikuti permintaan Yongguk agar berada pada suatu tempat. Kini Himchan sedang duduk manis disamping si tampan yang tengah fokus menyetir mobil Ferarinya setalah tadi Yongguk melancarkan, berikan-kunci-mobilmu-Kim Himchan di area parkir kampus supaya mobil Lamborghini putih itu dibawa sang supir kerumah Himchan.

"Kau lapar?"

"Euung"

.

.

Sofa panjang empuk yang nyaman, seperti di design untuk bisa menjadi ganti tempat tidur. Didepannya terdapat meja makan yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna hitam elegan, terlihat beberapa piring yang sudah terlihat kosong dan gelas. Seoul mulai senja, langit berwarna orange menyapa, memanjakan mata.

Angin bertiup sangat lembut, menyapu wajah pria tampan yang perutnya sudah terisi, bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa, matanya terpejam santai diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang pelan. Marbel indah itu menikmati perubahan warna diatas langit sana, tepat di hadapannya bahkan sesekali senyum tercipta diwajah cantiknya.

Himchan menolehkan wajahnya saat suasana terasa sepi meski memang _lougue_ tempatnya berada kini memang sebuah _lougue_ VVIP jadi di sisi ini hanya ada mereka berdua, si cantik Himchan dan kekasihnya Bang Yongguk. Tidak pernah terucap memang jika Yongguk memintanya kembali untuk menjadi kekasihnya namun tidakkah perlakuan Yongguk padanya seperti seorang kekasih, entahlah Himchan juga bingung akan hal itu.

Si tampan tertidur, wajah damai itu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Himchan lihat. Alis mata tebal, hidung mancung, bentuk rahang yang tegas dan jangan lupakan disana akan muncul _gummy smile_ yang sangat manis ketika sang empunya tersenyum, hal yang selalu Himchan nantikan untuk dirinya lihat dan yang selalu bisa memenangkan hatinya.

Jemari Himchan tidak bisa menahan lagi, ketika serpihan daun mendarat diwajah damai si tampan. Di singkirkannya daun kecil itu dari wajah tegas seorang Bang Yongguk yang kemudian di belai lembut olehnya wajah itu. Merasakan kulit wajah halus Yongguk yang terasa di jarinya, menghantarkan kehangatan pada hati si cantik.

Belaian lembut diwajahnya memberikan rasa damai dan nyaman untuk Yongguk rasakan, meski sebenarnya hanya dengan bisa melihat wajah cantik Kim Himchan sudah membuatnya senang namun jika bisa mendapatkan hal lain bukankah itu lebih bagus?. Si tampan membuka matanya, menatap marbel coklat indah yang sedikit terkejut ketika dirinya tertangkap basah karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Ya, sekiranya itu yang ada didalam pikiran Himchan saat ini.

Lengan si tampan terangkat, jemarinya menyisir lembut surai hitam pekat yang menutupi dahi si cantik. Menatap lekat wajah pria cantik dihadapannya dengan baik, seakan sedang mengingat segalanya untuk disimpan dengan rapih di ingatannya. Meraih tengkuk si cantik, Yongguk membawanya untuk semakin dekat hingga memudahkan dirinya menyesap manis dari bibir pink milik Himchan.

Himchan membungkuk, seakan disini dialah yang mencium si tampan karena posisinya yang duduk berbeda dengan Yongguk yang sudah setengah berbaring di sofa. Langit semakin gelap, suasana remang kini menemani aksi pagutan Yongguk dan Himchan yang masih enggan berakhir. Lidah hangat si tampan bermain dengan lembut didalam mulut si pria cantik, membuat sekuat tenaga untuk Himchan tidak mengeluarkan leguhannya. Yongguk menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan pasti dan kembali meraih bibir manis itu untuk dikulumnya membuat kini si cantiklah yang harus setengah terbaring di sofa.

Tangan kanan Yongguk setia diletakkan dileher putih Himchan, mengunci agar tidak menjauh dari jangkauannya sedangkan tangan kanan Himchan meremas sisi baju depan Yongguk. "Euummpph,,," pasokan udara keduanya sudah semakin menipis, membuat rongga paru-paru semakin mengecil, mereka butuh oksigen segera.

.

.

.

"Ada rasa takut walau begitu kau tetap ingin duduk disana, meski dengan sadar kau akan dihempas secepat kilat karena kau tau rollecoster bisa memberikan sensasi terbang diudara"

.

.

.

Si tampan menangkup wajah pria cantik dihadapannya yang masih berusaha bernafas dengan normal sehabis pagutan yang cukup lama mereka berdua lakukan, menatap dengan intens wajah cantik bersemu merah dengan benang saliva mereka yang masih bertautan satu sama lain membuat pemandangan keduanya terlalu intim.

Yongguk kembali mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir pink yang semakin sering di sesapnya akan semakin terasa manis, namun kini tidak untuk melumat bibir itu lagi melainkan untuk menyapukan lidahnya dipermukaan bibir itu, menghapus jejak cairan bening yang tercipta dari kegiatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Entah karena ciuman mereka atau karena sorot mata lembut yang kini si cantik terima dari pria tampan dihadapannya, seutas kata pengakuan cintanya terucap begitu saja. "Aku tau" saut si tampan dan lagi menyesap bibir manis itu untuk tiga detik lalu merengkuh tubuh si pria cantik kedalam pelukkannya.

"Aku lelah, biarkan seperti ini sebentar"

Tidak ada perlawanan atau sautan kata dari Himchan, merelakan tubuhnya didekap erat Yongguk. Jelas si tampan akan merasa lelah jika setiap hari dirinya harus memutar otak untuk bisa menaikkan presentase keberhasilannya disaat hari berjalan dengan sangat cepat untuk menuju lima bulan kesempatannya memenangkan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Mulai besok tidak perlu membawa mobil, berangkat dengan supir dan pulang bersamaku"

Himchan hanya mengangguk pelan didada Yongguk meski inginnya dia bertanya mengapa tidak sekalian saja Yongguk menjemputnya namun itu diurungkannya, takut jika pertanyaannya itu hanya akan membawa sosok menyebalkan Yongguk dan dia tidak ingin itu. "Kau belum menjawabnya Bbang" ucap suara lembut Himchan, "Jawab apa?" si tampan membelai lembut punggung pria cantik itu hingga Himchan bergelung nyaman didekapannya. "Kau harusnya bilang jika kau juga mencintaiku karena aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" dekapan itu merengang, si tampan sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk melihat raut wajah merajuk sang kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Dasar manja"

"Ne, aku memang manja jadi lebih baik kau katakan jika kau mencintaiku sebelum aku memilih pergi dari sini"

Ancam si cantik dengan menggemaskan, bibir bengkak sehabis di lumat itu mengerucut lucu hingga tawa kecil si tampan lolos dengan tidak sopannya. "Pergi saja" tantang Yongguk dengan kedua lengannya terbuka lebar seakan memanggil Himchan untuk kembali kedalam rengkuhannya. Kembali punggung sempit itu diberikan belaiaan lembut bersamaan dengan dirasanya bibir kenyal si tampan menghampiri telinganya, membisikkan mantra sakti untuk mengikat hatinya.

"I love you Kim Himchan"

**-TBC-**

Feelnya beda banget sama Part 1, susah buat tetep pertahananin feel awalnya. Maaf kalo jadinya gak sesuai harapan. Maaf (juga) lama update karena lagi ada aja yang harus dikerjain, semoga Part 2-nya bisa menghibur.

Sekali lagi Julz cuma minta rasa respact kalian (para readers) untuk karya yang Julz buat, mungkin memang tulisan Julz enggak sebagus Author favorite kalian atau imaginasi Julz dalam membuat sebuah cerita tidak seindah Author kesayangan kalian. Sekali lagi Julz bilang, kalau Julz bukan penulis profesional, Julz nulis hanya karna hobi dan ingin meramaikan 'Library' untuk BAP couple di FFN, so jika menurut readers FF yang Julz buat enggak ada GUNA-nya, itu hak kalian tetapi apa kalian yang meremehkan itu bisa membuat hal yang lebih bagus dari Julz? Jika iya tolong berikan masukkan bukan penghinaan dengan menyebut FF buatan Julz enggak GUNA di kolom review. Yang Julz harap memberikan review hanya orang-orang yang merasa terhibur dengan FF yang Julz buat dan jika ada yang merasa tidak suka lebih bijak jika pergi dalam diam atau membantu dengan memberikan masukkan bukan hinaan.

**Thanks to:**

**(From part 1)**

**Kim Yesazukii: **Heii Jae umma, thanks ya buat segala masukkannya, ngebantu banget + thanks buat dukungannya. Heehhee yang ngajakkin taruhan itu Youngjae bukan Daehyun, tapi emang hadiahnya dari Daehyun, anakmu nakal tuh.

**Ayam Ungu: **Iya, re-upload soalnya pas pertama post banyak yang cacat jadi di re-upload deh. Maaf ya bikin bingung, bahasanya Julz emang agak berbelit-belit jadi kalau bisa bacanya pas nyantai aja ^^

**Shappiregirl: **Maaf ya kalau sequel-nya (part2) malah jadi aneh dan mengecewakan. Iya emang si Yongguk disini gak bisa ditebak banget kelakuannya. Tetep support BAP yah ^^

**Cupcake: **Heehhee sekali-kali nunjukkin sifat kalemnya Himchan biar anti mainstream kayak image dia yang biasanya. Semoga suka sama part 2-nya.

**Umari: **BBF? Wah, Julz gak tau kalau ternyata ada scean yang sama soalnya bikinnya ngalir gitu aja.

**DiraLeeXiOh: **Iya ini udah TBC kok, direview lagi yah. Ayo bantuin Bbang buat ngakuin hatinya sama Hime ^^

**Chyu: **Semoga terhibur hati galaunya sama part2

**Han Yuri – MilkHunHan: **Iya sengaja bikin image-nya anti mainstream. Bbang emang kerjaannya kode mulu. Gpp kok, welcome aja walaupun dari shipper manapun asalkan enggak ngerusuh. SNS lain? (Julz taunya FFN dirimu doang nih) Makasih undah mampir ^^

**Ichan: **Masalah orang ketiga kayaknya udah kejawab nih di part 2 ^^

**QueenChan15: **MAKASIH DEAR ,,, iya emang bentar2 dibikin melayang abis itu di jatohin lagi, Bbang jahat. Julz siap kok buat nerusin FF selagi mood dan ide mendukung + modem pastinya heehheee.

**Linkz account: **Yaps, berjuang … FIGHTING!

**She3nn0: **iya ini udah TBC, silahkan dinikmati part 2-nya ^^

**Choi Natasya: **Ne, ini dilanjut kok

**Hikmatulhayati169: **Yaps dear, ini dilanjut kok. Nih Julz bawain part2

**Guest (iya ini buat kamu): **Banget, Bbang emang cinta banget sama Himchan cuma caranya dia berbeda.

**WhielDaeJae: **Heehhee semua kesel sama Bbang, yeeeee Julz berhasil bikin Bbang antagonis.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#ILoveBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review (again)?


End file.
